kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saïx/Gameplay
Saïx is a boss that appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Saïx attacks Roxas when the latter tries to leave the Organization. In Kingdom Hearts II, he attacks Sora near the top of the Castle That Never Was, in his chamber overlooked by Kingdom Hearts. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix a Replica Data version of Saïx can be fought at the Addled Impasse, as well. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ;Attacks *Saïx swings his Claymore around. *Saïx swings the Claymore for about 2–3 seconds, ending with a spin. *Saïx swings the Claymore for about 2–3 seconds, ending with a spin and after about 4 seconds, he will swing the Claymore down in a straight, vertical slash. He will follow up that slash with another of the same slashes, but it will produce a blue energy wave in its direction. Immediately afterward, he will jump in the air and throw down his Claymore, which will strike down anything in its vertical path (including the air) and produce a 360 degree shock wave which will hit anything on the ground that is near it. *Saïx performs a simple two strike move with one swing and a spin. *Saïx moves in circles, swinging his Claymore wildly. *Saïx teleports to one of the towers in the room, leaps over you and drops down to smash you. Saïx's main tactic is his berserk mode, which he may start almost at the exact start of the fight. In this state, his Claymore has its signature extended white edges. He himself has an aura of blue light surrounding him, which provides extra defense against both offensive magic and attacks. Saïx has a diverse range of attacks and combos at his expense. He has a few close range combos in which he swings his Claymore around. If you get caught by one attack, you may get drawn into the rest of the attacks he does for that combo. He has five types of combos. The first combo is his most common attack, where he swings the Claymore for about 2–3 seconds, ending with a spin. There is about a 2-3 second gap until his next combo, so get a few quality strikes in before retreating to avoid his next move. The second pattern is where he also swings his Claymore around, but there are distinct differences between this and the first, which you may notice. After about 4 seconds, he will swing the Claymore down in a straight, vertical slash. That's your hint to run away into the air, because he will follow up that slash with another of the same slashes, but it will produce a blue energy wave in its direction. Immediately afterward, he will jump in the air and throw down his Claymore, which will strike down anything in its vertical path (including the air) and produce a 360 degree shock wave which will hit anything on the ground that is near it, even if you're blocking. To avoid this, you might want to Glide or Dodge Roll out of its way. This will open up him to a few strikes from you. However, you can't use his Claymore to hit him and the damage you do is the same as usual in his berserk defense. After 2–3 seconds, he will summon his Claymore to him and start attacking again. The third is a simple two strike move with one swing and a spin. It takes about 1 second for him to execute this and the traditional 2-3 second gap after. The fourth combo is mix of the second and third with the third coming first. Right where he should throw the Claymore, he starts the second combo. After this, again comes the 2-3 second gap. The fifth combo is a truly berserk state where he moves in circles, swinging his Claymore wildly. Another of his attacks is where he teleports to the top of one of the towers in the room, outside the barrier or the arena. After another 2–3 seconds, he will leap over you and drop down to smash you. On occasion, if you move right after he leaps, he will stop near the ground and teleport above you to smash you again. Either way, he will immediately follow up with a combo. After a while, when you deal enough damage, his aura will "break" off, he will slide backwards, and he will become inanimate for a short while. That's where you nail him with everything you've got: magic, combos, anything. A Limit Break will be useful if he's is not in his berserk mode. After that short while, he will start to defend himself with blocks, jump strikes, and 3 hit combos. It's important you still prioritize defense, and Saïx is still a danger even when he's not in his Berserk Mode, as he still will not stagger from attacks. Soon after, he will restart his aura. His attacks and aura start will randomly put Silence on you, making you unable to use magic. To counter this, use a Panacea. Attack whenever possible: Set up Blizzagas to hit him when he's attacking and use Thundaga while he's on the tower. If you use Thundaga and break his Aura while he's on the tower, he will slide back and fall off the floor. For a while, he will continue falling, but then he will teleport behind you. Try not to block unless you have Perfect Block linked. He may break through your block if you get pushed back. Glides, Dodge Rolls (especially Block Dodge Rolls), and Haste are very useful for avoiding damage. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Attacks *Saïx slams his claymore into the ground to unleash large shockwaves of energy. *Saïx throws his claymores at Sora, unleashing streams of energy when they impact. Throughout this battle, Saïx's attack pattern is determined by a "Berserk Gauge" in the top-left corner of the screen. When the battle begins, the gauge will be full, and Saïx will rise into the air and enter his "Berserk" state. The gauge will begin slowly emptying, and once empty, he will revert to a calmer attack pattern, wherein the gauge begins filling again. While in Berserk mode, Saïx attacks very quickly with powerful attacks, slamming his claymore into the ground to unleash large shockwaves of energy. He also throws his claymores at Sora, unleashing streams of energy when they impact. While in this state, Saïx's attacks have a large range and high power. In addition, he is invulnerable to normal attacks, and extremely resistant to magic attacks. However, the player can pick up his thrown claymores with the Reaction Command "Berserk", and then use the Command "Eclipse" to slam Saïx into the air, and finally "Magna Storm" to attack him rapidly. If "Magna Storm" connects with Saïx, his Berserk gauge immediately empties, and he reverts to his "normal" state. While in this state, he walks slowly and attacks with slow, but powerful combos. At this time he is more vulnerable to damage, but he can still defend himself, so it's best to use Guard when he attacks, or deflect his attack with your own, to make him drop his claymore. This will cause him to cease attacking for a while, as well as give you an opportunity to use Reaction Commands to attack with the dropped claymore. At times, Saïx will stand still and raise his arms to hasten the speed the Berserk Gauge fills. As Saïx grows weak, the Berserk Gauge fills at a much faster rate. As long as the player uses Reaction Commands to revert Saïx's transformation as soon as possible, he is not an overly difficult opponent. If you find yourself in a tight spot, avoid Saïx's berserk attacks by gliding or dashing away, healing yourself as necessary. Be cautious if you use Drive Forms, as Anti Form is more likely to activate. Using Final Form is a big help if you have it, for when Saïx is in his normal state. Saix can only use his desperation move is his "Berserk" state. He will start by saying "All shall be lost to you!" and making a large shockwave. This can be easily jumped over. Then Saix will start moving rapidly around the stage, creating shockwaves by slamming his claymore on the ground. He has two different attacks while doing this: a jumping shockwave attack and when Saix rushes at you, creating streams of energy. Though it may be a little hard, you can jump over Saix's jumping shockwave attack. When Saix rushes at you, you may guard the attack, though it is not recommended because Saix might appears next to you to create more shockwaves. Therefore, if you block the rushing attack, you must do it somewhere near Saix so he rushes past you. If you don't feel comfortable doing this, you may also use Glide to dodge the attack. Defeating No. 7 will make him say in a sad tone, "A heart... if I had a heart..." ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Replica Data Saïx's Data Rematch begins slightly differently from his first encounter. His Berserk bar will begin empty and he will immediately call to the moon and start charging it. To break this charge you must use a finishing move, so it is recommended to unequip any combo pluses prior to the fight. Negative Combos are not needed, although it won't hurt you in this fight. Once Saïx enters his Berserk state, the battle becomes purely about survival and waiting for him to drop a claymore. Saïx will take damage in his Berserk state, but it is not without risk because of the large amount of damage he can dish out at any time. The best strategy is to keep as much distance between Saïx and Sora as possible. When Saïx stands in place and use his "All shall be lost to you!" super combo (which he uses very often in this fight) he is truly invincible and you must keep Sora away. Saïx may also begin his "Move aside!" combo, but provided you put enough distance between Saïx and Sora, you can simply stand in place and wait for his claymore to come to you. A third attack involves Saïx beginning to run towards Sora and once close, Saïx will either perform his "Begone!" combo or he will leap into the air and perform his super shock wave attack. Do not count on grabbing the super shock wave claymore, because by the time you are close enough it will vanish and Sora will be close to Saïx and vulnerable. After every one of his combos, Saïx will recharge his Berserk bar and the only way to stop this is to attack him. However, this comes with a risk because he will attack back with any of his combos (except for his "All shall be lost to you!" super combo, because he needs a full Berserk bar to perform it). After breaking Saïx's berserk state, make sure to guard in order to block his attacks when you see them coming because they can still deal heavy damage and will allow Saïx to call to the moon to charge his Berserk gauge faster. Using the Magna Storm command does not reset Saïx's Berserk gauge in the Data rematch. The strategy should be repeated once you get the hang of it. Videos Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses